Tanaka Boarding School
by Airman Link
Summary: Ciel attends boarding school with Alois.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is set in modern England.

Tanaka boarding school for boys was not like other schools in England, for one it housed students from aged 11-17 and had a wide variety of subjects. The school was founded by a wise man who drank tea most of the time. The principle was a tall man in his early 20's who had long black hair down the front of his face, black piercing eyes, and wore a black suit. Today was the start of a new year for everyone and it was the principles job to welcome the new students who were going to arrive that afternoon.

(Time skip- that afternoon)

All the new students stood in front of the entrance to the school as the principle lectured them about the history, rules, and dorms.

"Hello first years, my name is Sebastian Michaelis and I welcome you to the school."

Some of the older students stood next to Sebastian watching the scared faces on the first year's faces.

"I will now assign you roommates," Sebastian explained as he held his clipboard. "Listen for your name."

About halfway through Sebastian finally called Ciel's name so the terrified boy slowly stepped forward and waited. "Ciel Phantomhive…. Phantomhive." He whispered to himself. "Another Phantomhive has attended this school."

All the students gasped and stared at Ciel with excitement. Ever since the school had been built, a male phantomhive had attended the school for all six years.

"No wonder father left it in his will for me to enroll here," Ciel thought.

"You will be rooming with Alois Trancy."

**a/n: I know this Is a short chapter but I wanted to see if I should continue on. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Alois showed the young boy the dorm room they were going to be sharing and Ciel was surprised to find the room so huge.**

"**Let me introduce myself... I'm Alois Trancy and I'm in 2****nd**** year!"**

**All of a sudden two young men walked into the room with smiles on their faces. "Welcome back Alois!"The taller boy exclaimed happily. "Oh, is that your new roommate?"**

**The first boy had ear length blond hair with clips placed in the front. He wore a white t-shirt and yellow checkered knee-length shorts. The second boy had blond hair, facial hair, and an unlighted cigarette in his mouth. He wore a plain blue shirt with brown pants. **

"**Hello, my name is Bard and this here is Finny."**

**A few minutes later Finny brought over his Wii console and the four boys played Donkey Kong Returns till it was time for bed. The next morning Alois had to wake Ciel up with a cup of ice cold water because he overslept; Ciel slowly sat up with a wet face. **

"**Come on Ciel," Alois exclaimed. "We are going to miss breakfast. **

**He got out of bed and quickly noticed a brown package on the side of his bed. "What is this?"**

"**That Mr. Sleepyhead is your uniform!"**

**The uniform consisted of a white dress shirt underneath a blue blazer, black dress pants, black shoes, and a color coded tie to match the year a student is in. Ciel quickly dressed into his uniform but he needed some help with his green tie. **

"**Now you look dashing!"**

**They both exited the dorm building and traveled across the school towards the great hall. The hall was the size of two football fields with the walls painted sky blue. In the middle of the room there were ten long benches painted light brown. The front of the hall had four long tables facing the front where the teachers usually sat. The boys decided to sit next to Bard and Finny who were already eating, and started picking things up to put on their plates. **

"**Wow!" Ciel exclaimed excitedly. "This place is huge!" He filled his plate with three sausages, three eggs, two bacons, and two pieces of toast.**

**The principle started walking down the rows handing out the schedules. Once Ciel got his Alois snatched it from his hand and stared at it for a few minutes. **

"**This is great!" Alois cheered as he compared the two schedules. "We have four classes together!"**

**Ciel's class schedule:**

**Period Class name Room #**

**First Pre Algebra D-209**

**Second Science F-113**

**Third English B-228**

**Fourth History J-237**

**Fifth Biology D-255**

**Sixth Psychology 1 T-213**

**Seventh P.E. Gym**

**Eight Health ED. D-228**


	3. Chapter 3

**After breakfast Alois led Ciel to the building where his next class was in then left him .**

**Time skip: lunch**

**Ciel met Alois at the entrance to the school and the blond was smiling at him. **

"**Older students get to go off campus during lunch and bring someone with them," Alois explained as they started walking through the gates. " So I decided to take you!"**

**They walked across the street towards a store that sold pizza. " So Ciel, how do you like it so far?"**

"**Well… I love it!"**

**The boys ate in silence as a young woman walked up to their table with a smile on her face. **

"**Hello boys," she greeted with a slight bow. "My name is Yana Toboso and I'm looking for the right people to star in my play!"**

"**What is the play called?" Ciel asked with interest.**

" **Kuroshitsuji ," she replied as she stared at them in excitement . "Both of you fit the description of the main characters."**

**Alois checked his watch and noticed that lunch was almost over so they stood up then shook hands with her. "It was nice meeting you ."**

"**Here, take my business card." She said as she handed the card to Alois. " Audition starts this Saturday, I really hope you come."**

**Once back on the campus Ciel and Alois headed off to 5****th**** period together.**


	4. Chapter 4

Alois and Ciel entered the boy's locker room and started changing into their P.E. uniforms. The shirt was a plain white t-shirt, the shorts were a deep red color, and the shoes were also white. Once they were finished, everyone headed inside the gym where an adult was waiting for them.

"Good afternoon class, I will be your teacher this year."The man explained with a boring tone. Today you will be running laps until the end of the period."

As the students followed him, they described him as 6feet tall in his early 20's with black hair falling on either side of his face, black rectangular glasses, and wore a white dress shirt with black pants. The student found out his name was Claude.

"Your time starts… Now!"

By the end of the period most of the first-years were gasping and tired. "Great job everyone," Claude said as he entered the locker room. "It is mandatory for all of you to take showers.

Everyone picked a shower stall but Ciel, who was self conscious, stood where he was thinking that he could fool everyone and take a shower in his room but his plan didn't work when Alois came towards him.

"Come on Ciel," Alois exclaimed as he forced the younger boy to walk towards an empty shower stall.


	5. Chapter 5

**The days passed by and Saturday had finally arrived. They woke up early and changed into their casual clothes then headed towards the cafeteria for breakfast. Once inside, they grabbed a food tray and waited in line while taking a bowl of fruit from the table. After getting their food they sat down in an empty table and started eating until a group of fourth years walked up to them with smirks on their faces. **

"**Your are sitting at our table," The group leader said in a not so friendly tone. "Get out or I will force you." **

**Most of the students there were first years and second years but the teachers were either sleeping or grading papers in their rooms. Everyone just sat still while watching the scene, too scared to do anything. **

"**I said, get off of our table!" **

"**There are a bunch of empty tables on the other side of the room." Alois growled as he stood up, barely reaching the guys mid section. "Why don't you go over there and leave us alone." **

**The teens howled in laughter while Alois glared at them. "What's so funny?"**

"**Oh Trancy, you say the funniest things." The guy exclaimed while wiping his eyes. His eyes then fell onto Ciel, who was watching with a hint of anger. "Who do we have here, A new student?"**


End file.
